


Ice melts slowly.

by lioMessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Footballer/dancer AU, M/M, probably is, sounds lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioMessi/pseuds/lioMessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one with the darker skin is Neymar Junior and the pale one is Lionel Messi" he says and Cris arches an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"They're ballet dancers" he says and Cris' eyes widen and move back to the two males who are now drinking their coffees and Neymar is nibbling on his muffin. (How did they get their order so quick?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRecordBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecordBreaker/gifts).



> Hi lovelies.   
> I know that I had to update my first fic but @TheRecordBreaker was too sad about things so this is for her! My little baby Alise enjoy this. (I've learned a lot from you not only about football but also about writing in such Ily boo)

Sergio is laughing loudly and trying to impress their captain with it when the cafe's door opens.   
Cristiano glances at Iker who's sitting with his back facing the cafeteria's entrance, he doesn't look amused by the defenders constant chuckling and hint dropping.

Sergio had managed to even place his hand over Iker's while faking a laugh, had managed to try to clean Iker's shirt (he had claimed that there was a spot of something on his shirt and gotten up, trying to desperately clean it) and complimented Iker on the most ridiculous things. ("Iker, ah, I love how your shoe laces matches your shirt color")

It was so ridiculous and upsetting that Cristiano managed to also chuckle from time to time. And when Iker had glared at him all he could was shrug it off.  
Iker had told him that he really wants Sergio to stop, that he's not over his break up with Sara yet.   
  
But knowing Sergio Ramos they both know that he doesn't stop till he gets what he wants.   
Cristiano had teased Iker about it and the goalkeeper just had shoved him away, telling him to go and practice.

Right now Iker isn't even the slightest amused by Sergio's constant cracking up at his every word. The Portuguese wonders if Sese did some research on 'how to make your crush like you' last night on Google. He chuckles at himself but his eyes snap up when a glass shatters against the wooden floor a few steps in front of them.

Sergio stops chuckling and Iker turns around to see, even James looks up from his phone to see what has happened but it's just a waitress who has dropped her glass and now is hugging a young man who's standing by the small bar they have there.  
Cristiano can't hear what she's saying but her eyes are full of stars and she's smiling so hard Cris knows her cheeks hurt. There are two men in front of her and she hugs the other one too, eyes still full of starts and admire.   
Cristiano has seen a couple of fans look at him like that.

"I'm sorry but she didn't react like that when we walked in, who are they?" Sergio asks as he watches the young waitress, she's pretty, Cris would say but he's definitely not interested.

She then leads them to a table close to theirs and brings them their menus.   
Cris still can't hear what she's saying as the table is a few meters away but soon she's gone and he can take a better look at both of the guys who are now sitting comfortably and removing their jackets.

"They're not even that hot, I mean we're famous and all why can't she be on her knees in front of me like that?" Sergio huffs making Cris rolls his eyes.

"I thought you're over with the one night stands Sese" Iker says, not looking at the defender.   
Cris smiles while Sergio's smile drops.

"No no Iker I am, it's just I don't understand but I am... I want a real relationship now- it's a lot better anyways I'm so over the one night stand thing, I just..." He rambles making Iker smile a little.   
The goalie has the younger Spaniard wrapped around his finger as James says. Iker usually doesn't take advantage but sometimes it's funny to see it happen.

Cristiano still looks at the two young men sitting there. They're both attractive.   
The first one has dark bronzed skin covered with tattoos and brown perfectly styled hair, his teeth are pointy and look like fangs from afar.   
The second one is pale but one of his arms is covered with tattoos, he has dark hair and Cris can see the even darker eyes.   
They're both dressed in leggings, black leggings that usually women wear during their jogs or training and long but tight t-shirts who hug their biceps and reach past their thighs.

The first man is laughing and always trying to touch the second one. Kinda seems like Sergio and Iker.

"You shouldn't stare like that" James mutters making Cris snap out of it and look back at his Colombian teammate who has a slight smirk on his face.

"The one with the darker skin is Neymar Junior and the pale one is Lionel Messi" he says and Cris arches an eyebrow.

" _They're ballet dancers_ " he says and Cris' eyes widen and move back to the two males who are now drinking their coffees and Neymar is nibbling on his muffin. (How did they get their order so quick?)

"Ballet dancers?" He asks and James nods.

"I met them a couple of times after their shows, you know that Daniela is a fan" he explains and Cris knows, of course, he had gotten them tickets to see the new show right before Christmas.

"Daniela absolutely loves them" his teammate says and Cris keeps watching both of them as they drink their coffee.

The pale one, Lionel, feels his stare and turns his head to look at Cristiano.   
Their eyes meet and Cristiano literally feels his heart explode.

He's gorgeous. Beautiful. Breathtaking.

Lionel's eyebrows furrow, not in disgust but in confusion, but he doesn't look away from Cristiano. The Portuguese knows he's observing him.

Cristiano winks.  
Lionel smiles and looks down, dimples appearing and a small pink flush.

"He's-" Cristiano starts but he can't find the right words to describe Lionel Messi. He's beautiful, he's like a diamond Cris wants to have.

"He's beautiful, even I have to admit it" James chuckles. "And don't think he doesn't know that because he does and he doesn't allow anyone get too close to him." James says still looking at his phone.

Cris watches Lionel, he doesn't seem like an overly confident person. He seems shy and innocent.

"Why is that?" Sergio asks suddenly. He had been surprisingly quiet while James had told Cris about Lionel and Neymar.

"Waiting for the right one I guess, he got hurt badly a while ago so he doesn't risk it" James shrugs and Cris looks at Lionel once again.

He can't imagine anyone hurting him. Lionel looks so small but beautiful. A masterpiece anyone would want to have.

Sergio hums. "And the other one? Neymar?" The defender asks James who sighs, clearly done talking about the two ballet dancers.

"Neymar likes to sleep around. That's what I've heard."

  
Cristiano nods and looks at Neymar who's showing something to Lionel on his golden phone.

"Which one do you prefer Cris?" Iker asks as he closes his menu. His eyes lock with the strikers.

"Lionel. Definitely Lionel" he mutters and Iker chuckles.

James shakes his head.   
"You won't have him. I know so, so don't even start" he advices but Cristiano shakes his head.

He's Cristiano Ronaldo and he can have anyone he wants at that case. And right now he wants that masterpiece of a man who's sitting a few feet away from him.   
Wants to see if he's really 'confident' as James described, if he really doesn't let anyone get too close.

He spots the waitress and raises his arm while smiling.   
James sighs and Sergio chuckles.

The waitress approaches them.   
"Yes?" She asks.

"I want to buy a drink for the man who's sitting by the table a few feet away from us. The paler one" he says and she nods.

"What kind of, sir?" She asks kindly, but there's a small bit of venom in her voice.

Cristiano looks at Lionel who's smiling at Neymar and talking quite enthusiastically.   
He's drinking coffee so Cristiano just settles on something he's seen people buying before.

"Tequila sunrise" he says and she nods and walks off while Sergio chuckles.   
"and you think he's jumping in your bed?" He asks and Cristiano shoves him slightly.

"I want to see first" he says. "And then... Maybe then" he settles on that and Sergio nods.

"Cristiano this is a bad idea. Specially if Neymar is there, he's protective. And you don't even want to try Lionel's older brother" James says.

"If his brother isn't a part of some kind of mafia or drug dealing then Cris is good" Sergio says with a smile and Iker sighs.

But Cristiano won't back away. So what if Lionel has a protective brother and Neymar? He's sure that he can charm him, he's Cristiano.

"His brother comes to his every show so I've met him and well-" James says "I wouldn't mess with him."

Cristiano scoffs but then his eyes move to the waitress who's carrying Lionel the drink Cris bought him. He watches as she places it in front of him and then nods towards Cris telling the small dancer from who is it.   
Lionel's eyes lock with his as the waitress leaves and now Neymar is also staring at him, a unpleasant look on his face.

Cristiano only smiles and then winks once again but this time Lionel doesn't flush nor does he smile.

"He doesn't seem very happy" Sergio comments and Cris forces a smile on his face.   
"I want Neymar to leave" he mutters and James groans next to him.

Iker raises an eyebrow but James speaks up first.

"Daniela is on her way here, I can go up to Neymar and tell him to come outside to meet her and they could talk while you go and speak to Lio" he mutters and reaches for his jacket.

Cristiano grins.   
"If we ever get married, I'll tell everyone that you were the one who set us up" he says and James smiles sarcastically.

"You'll be lucky if you get his number but I bet you 10 euros that you won't" the Colombian comments and raises from his seat.   
"You owe me" he mouths and makes their way over to the two dancers.

Cris watches as they both get up and hug his teammate and oh my god, Lionel has an amazing ass. It's plump and round and he really doesn't want to get hard in public.

James talks to Neymar while the dancer has an arm loosely dropped around the Colombians shoulders and soon he nods while Lionel sits back down.   
Neymar glances at Lio one more time, then looks at Cristiano before following James outside.

Lionel is looking at his phone now. Not touching his drink that Cristiano bought him which makes the Portuguese frown.

"Just go" Sergio says but his eyes don't leave Iker, he watches their captain and Cris knows that the defender wants to be alone with Iker at least for two minutes so Cristiano does get up and slowly makes his way over to the ballet dancer who doesn't look up until Cris sits down in front of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo talks with Cris and sets his own rules not knowing that Cris can play by them easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all.   
> I apologize for this delay but here it is! I promise, interesting stuff is coming up in the next chapter.   
> Also I didn't proofread this, wanted it to be posted as soon as possible so I apologize for the mistakes as well.

Leo looks at the man who's now sitting in front of him, a huge smile on his face.   
He knows that he's seen him somewhere before even in a city as big as Madrid. 

"Hello" the other purrs making Leo shiver a bit but still stand his guard.   
"Hi?" He questions making the man chuckle lightly. 

He's dressed nicely- in a button up shirt and dark jeans, there's a Rolex on his wrist and Leo just knows he's someone really big in Madrid but somehow he can't remember. 

"You don't want to drink?" He asks and Leo shakes his head no, he's about to answer why but the man beats him to it.

"So maybe I could buy you dinner then?" He flirts making Leo chuckle. 

"I'm afraid that I don't go out with strangers" he says and it's the truth, last time that happened it didn't end well. 

"Well, gorgeous, we can definitely be more than strangers" he says and reaches a hand out. "I'm Cristiano" he says and now Leo remembers who he is.   
The famous footballer.

"Leo"   
He reaches to shake Cristiano's hand but the other man takes it and presses a kiss on top of it making Leo blush a little pink. He hears someone laughing but doesn't turn his head to look. 

"I'm so happy we met, Leo" Cristiano tells him when their hands aren't touching anymore. He's smirking and Leo shoots him a small smile. He's not uncomfortable but he also really isn't in the mood for all of this. 

"So how about that dinner, gorgeous?" He asks in a lower voice which Leo doesn't like immediately.   
Memories come running back to him in their ugly shades and he swallows thickly. 

The man, Cristiano, seems to pick up Leo's discomfort.   
"Or we could go anywhere else you'd want to go" he says and Leo watches him. 

"We could fly to over to the beach, wherever you'd want to go... Valencia, Alicante.... Perhaps Barcelona" 

Now that's the place Leo desperately tries to forget. He closes his eyes and sighs, then opens them again, staring right into Cristianos. 

"I think that's a little too much for a first date" he says making Cristiano smile. It's not a sweet smile though. 

"Anything for you, gorgeous" he answers. And his voice sounds so fake, so made up that Leo doesn't believe it one bit. "But was that a yes?" He asks again, his eyes never leaving Leo's making the smaller man shiver. "If anything we could go to my place and I'd make you dinner personally" he promises and wiggles his eyebrows a bit making Leo shoot him a fake smile. 

"People have said that I'm an amazing chef" he purrs out and Leo hopes that he doesn't mean it in the way Leo got it. 

"You wouldn't be sorry at all" and he's staring at Leo, right into his eyes and smirking.   
Now Leo wants this conversation to end. Something a lot of people wouldn't want. Cristiano is a multi millionaire, he's handsome, has a nice body (Leo doesn't look at pictures but the pictures of him wearing his underwear brand are literally everywhere) but Leo just knows that he'd be a one night stand and he's so over that. Doesn't want to be used as a toy anymore.

He opens his mouth to speak but Cristiano's leg touches Leo's and it would've been okay if Cristiano would've pulled it away but no, he teasingly slides it against Leo's while still smiling.   
Now it's a small innocent smile. 

 

"I'll tell you what" Leo says and pulls his leg away. "If we somehow accidentally meet again then reserve a date" he's still smiling while Cristiano's smile is slowly fading. "And well, if we don't then I guess we stop here" 

Cristiano is staring at him with furrowed eyebrows while Leo opens his wallet and places a few euros on the table for his and Neymar's coffee and then stands up to get his jacket.

"But why not now?" Cristiano asks and Leo is about to answer but the famous footballer is in his personal space quicker than that. He's so close that their faces are almost touching and Leo tries to move back only to be met by a wall.   
"Can I get your number at least?"   
His breath smells like peppermint. 

Leo wants him to move away, wants him to back up a bit but the words can't leave his mouth.

Cristiano keeps staring at him and Leo doesn't understand how can someone be so confident with themselves? How is it possible to be that close to someone you've just met?

Leo places a hand on Cristiano's chest and pushes him away. (He swears that he heard an 'ohhhh' coming from the same table)   
"If we meet again then it's meant for us to go out" he says and shots Cristiano a smile while turning his back against him to get his jacket that's hanging near their table.   
He hears Cristiano mutter something and when he turns back, Cristiano's eyes are different, there's a challenge in them and he's smiling again.   
"Okay Leo" he says and Leo smiles at him as well.  
He's sure he's not going to see his man again. And if he does then it'll be after a couple of years when both of them won't remember their words. 

Leo puts his jacket on, taking Ney's jacket in his hand and almost walks past Cristiano when a hand catches his arm. He looks back and Cristiano smirks.  
"Reserve a night some time this month" he says and then let's Leo go who only shakes his head and exits the small cafe. 

Cristiano follows Leo with his eyes, sees how Leo hands Neymar his jacket and then hugs Daniela and James who were still talking with the Brazilian.  
James takes out his phone while Daniela moves to stand between Neymar and Leo, she wraps her arms around their waists and they all smile while James takes a picture.   
Cris sees her thanking them and then smiling at James who only stares fondly at her. Neymar puts on his jacket, they both hug Daniela again and say bye to James before leaving.  
And not once Leo looked back inside making Cris groan quietly. 

He moves back to the table when Sergio and Iker are sitting and Sese is laughing at him already.  
"Did he say no to you?" He asks while laughing slightly. 

"No, he said that we're going to go out if we accidentally meet again" he says making Iker raise his eyebrows.   
"Why would he do that?" He asks and Cris shrugs. 

Sese swings an arm around Cristiano's shoulders.   
"Don't worry about it, amigo" he tries to cheer the Portuguese man up and then tries to hug him making Cris roll his eyes but still hug the Spaniard back. 

He takes his phone and googles 'tickets to ballet in madrid'. 

"I'm not worried, Sese." He says while selecting a place to sit, after making sure that Leo's going to dance in that performance. 

"Do you guys want to join me to watch ballet?" He asks and looks up.   
Iker is rubbing his chin.

"Why would I want to watch ballet-" Sese says

"I'd love to go with you Cristiano, I think it'd be an amazing night" Iker says making Sergio shut up. The goalkeeper is watching the defender with a smile making the younger man stutter.

"Yeah me too Cris, let's all go together" he gets out. Iker chuckles making Sergio chuckle nervously as well and Cris only shakes his head and buys them both tickets as well. Third row in the middle is good enough, he thinks. 

"Now you only have to mention in a interview that you're gonna go to ballet soon for them to contact you so you'd get backstage" Iker says and Cris nods. He has an interview tomorrow so hopefully. 

"What are you going to do if your crush is going to say that this wasn't an accidental meeting?" Sese asks. 

Cristiano scoffs. 

"Don't worry about that. I know what I'll do" he says and Sese nods. 

To be honest, Cristiano has no idea what he's going to do but he'll figure it out when the day comes. 

 

When the day does come he somehow had ordered his maids to clean the house so it'd be perfectly clean, had bought a new suit, gotten a new haircut the other day and now he had ordered flowers, red roses to be exact.   
He wasn't nervous, even quite confident by the time he picked up Sergio. They had decided to drive there together in Cristiano's car. Sergio had wanted to go with Iker but the goalkeeper had said no. (By doing that, Cris had to listen to Sergio rant on the phone about how disappointed he was)

"Are you getting married tonight or what?" The defender asked him making Cris shrug.   
"It's nothing special" he answered, eyes still on the road.

"Don't tell me you that you got him flowers as well" Sese said and when Cris didn't answer the defender groaned.   
"You seriously need to stop being so determined and romantic in front of Iker, I'll never get him then" the Spaniard sighed loudly making Cris chuckle. 

"Maybe it's not meant to be for you and him" he said while finally glancing at his teammate who rested his head against the window. Sese was dressed in dark jeans, a white button up shirt and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up a bit so his tattoos would be visible. He looked nice, Cris decided. 

"But I like him a lot and just why can't he like me back?" He asked and Cris chuckled.   
"It's not always that easy"

"It's always easy for you" Sese said, head still against the window, eyes closed. "You always get people you want" 

"Leo is making it harder than it should be" Cris muttered making Sergio scoff.   
"Right, he made it so hard, God bless you for getting this far Cris" he said and the Portuguese rolled his eyes. 

They were almost there, only a few blocks left. Cristiano hoped that there wouldn't be much paparazzi. He had said in a interview that he's going to see the dance performance and yes, he's going to get in backstage because of that. The lady had called him, Cris supposed she was someone big in the whole thing, and gushed over how exciting it is to have top footballers watching the performance. Cris had said that it's nothing special but she had shut him up quickly. 

"you'll meet someone else" Cris promised and Sergio sighed.   
"If anything maybe you'll find yourself a dancer tonight hm?" He asks making Sergio smirk a bit.   
"I mean... Leo isn't bad looking-"

"Shut up" Cris says and punches Sergio's shoulder playfully while parking the car. Unfortunately there's so much paparazzi that he wishes he brought sunglasses with him. 

When they get out, there's flashes and screams and Cris is glad when they get inside. Sergio sighs behind him.   
"One day I'll yell at them, I swear" he mutters. 

People recognize them but no one asks for a picture or an autograph, and when they sit down Iker is already there with James and Daniela.   
"Hola" they greet each other and Cris can hear people behind them whispering excitedly about their presence. He hears a small click that signals that someone took a photo. He doesn't mind till they're not showing their phones in his face or flashing him. 

There's not much time to talk till the lights go out, the curtains open and the music starts playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> By the way, Sergio is going to meet someone and I already know who it is, any ideas? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Please? Is this an okay AU? I'm a little nervous about this.


End file.
